Teaching Ms Ral
by erieh
Summary: Levi was used to children, being a kindergarten teacher, but his life turns 360 degrees when he was being hired to be the tutor of Petra Ral, a lesbian, and someone whom he thinks is not the least creative when it comes to cursing.


**Forewarning:** I never have anything against lesbians, so, if you guys find anything offensive in this fiction, please tell me and I'll explain my side and do some rewriting as long as it would not alter or affect the main plot. Thank you very much.

**Summary: **Levi was used to children being a kindergarten teacher, but his life turns 360 degrees when he was being hired to be the tutor of Petra Ral, a lesbian, and someone whom he thinks is not the least creative when it comes to cursing.

**Disclaimer: **I'd need to find Isayama immediately and bribe him to declare this pairing a canon.

*Note: This takes place on a semester break, a year before Petra graduates from her college.

.

-:-

.

This isn't how he pictured their very first lesson, but he knows exactly how he would deal with situations like this; he does not live by the name of the best disciplinary teacher for nothing anyway.

Levi's forehead merely creases at the words casted towards him, but when he feels her knees pushing a little too forceful against his stomach, his grip on her hands tightens, and he sees her flinch in pain.

He hopes she has learned her lesson from him, because he will not in any way feel emotions of sympathy towards her; not when she tries her best to get away from him using any means necessary. But his judgments towards her only complement her actions, so he assumes that there really is not anything to feel guilty about.

The bed creaks louder when he shifts his weight to the right so he can see her disturbed face; and he silently entertains himself from seeing the woman's expression of submission to defeat. However, as for his past experiences, that alone does not make up for the troubles he'd earned.

He closes the distance between their face, with his right hand still clinging on her wrists—and he stares down at her, his irises reflecting the light from his bedside table, like how the projection on his face of how strong his distaste about the situation would.

"This is a rather warm welcome." He pronounces with emphasis on every syllable.

She does not say anything in return though, but he sees how hard she tries to give him the same intensity of look he reserves for everyone.

"But I'd really appreciate it if you came here for an even more efficient reason."

But Petra Ral continues to play meek, and it was a shame that he wasn't associated with a _very_ long patience, so he grips her wrists tighter, and he's quite contemplative on the possibility that she won't overbear it for such a long time.

And he concludes that when she groans.

"W-Wait! I just thought that I could surprise you and so I—"

But he sees her frown so he releases her from his deathly grip and stands up.

"Well, your malicious intentions are surprising enough." Levi's eyes narrow a bit. "Congratulations."

"Dude, I'm telling the truth. I'm just trying to surprise you." Petra says sitting at the edge of his bed. She slumps and rests her arm on her lap, completely fazed by his displeased gaze on her body.

"_You_, coming here uninvited is a conniving scheme. Fine, I'll accept it." He says and he crosses his arms, administering a look of disagreement to her choice of clothes. "On the other hand, we'd have to agree that this isn't applicable starting tomorrow."

There is a pregnant silence and she sighs afterwards.

"Man, you're no fun at all. Don't guys usually fall for this?"

She unconsciously startles him when she lifts up the hem of her nightgown, and he reminds himself not to be tempted by slapping her hand, something he usually did when he was still teaching in kindergarten. Only this time, he doesn't plan to hold back on how far (or to what extent he could bring pain courtesy of his hands) he could go.

"Women usually don't do this kind of thing, either. But I'll make an exception because of your plight, which I am very well aware and informed of."

In the end, he finds himself sitting closely beside her in his bed, and he slides his arm over her shoulder; and he realizes it was a good action when she starts to squirm under his touch. She'd have to learn sooner who controls everything between them, regardless of their relationship as employer and worker.

"Listen here, Ms. Ral." Levi leans forward until he stops a few inches from her ear. "We both know that we do not like our dire situation right now, so we have no choice but to bear with this ridiculous plan. But I could be a friend—that is if you'd be so much willing to cooperate with me. Otherwise, I hope you're prepared to see hell. And lots of it."

Petra tries to glare at him but he had already extended his hand towards her, so she just rolls her eyes and accepts his handshake offering, muttering a low, "Fine. You're no fun at all, shorty."

But Levi chooses to dismiss her insult laced with displeasure and his lips automatically curl upwards on her agreement.

"Nice to fucking work with you too, Ms. Ral."

.

-:-

.

He did not see it coming, but he realized he should have thought something was amiss the moment he—_Erwin Smith_—called him in an emergency _in the middle of his class_. So when he was being handed a stack of papers right after he entered the director's room, he did not speak up, and instead responded through his eyes scanning a sheet of paper (which unfortunately received his piercing stare) that resembles a resume of some sort, and from then on, he's certain there is some kind of a news along with the _emergency_ Erwin was talking about.

"I could have declined it," He remembers those words Erwin said, looking at him intently which he returned with a frown before the former continued, "But you've mentioned before that you'd need much for your college fees. You should take this for granted, Levi."

Erwin ended his suggestion with a smile, a typical gesture that always assures him of the older man's correct and careful judgments.

Levi has always trusted his decisions anyway, but when he reckons that Erwin must be pulling off some prank on him, he decides that that guy should have had come up with a better excuse than firing him from his five-month-old job. He's one of the best teachers in kindergarten, he reminds himself, and albeit those snotty brats did nothing but provide him day-long instant headaches, Levi loved them dearly one way or another, treating them as if they were his own.

And he recalls once more the picture of the girl pasted on one of the papers Erwin had given him.

_Petra Ral_, her name echoes on his mind, a twenty-three-year-old college student specializing in Literature and the daughter of one of the wealthiest and most influential people in their country. And that must be the reason why Erwin had insisted on making him take over the job of being the Ral heiress' teacher: the payment is doubled—tripled even, hands down. But as to why he was chosen to educate such a lady is beyond his comprehension. She is a wealthy woman; someone who's supposed to be well-mannered and receive high-standard education, someone who can get whatever the hell she wants in just a snap of her fingers, and had it not granted to her, just a word to her father would send anyone who dared decline her request praying behind the bars.

So, again, what the fuck do they need him for?

As Levi patiently waits inside Mr. Ral's office, he glances around the room, silently hoping that there's something worth watching for the meantime while his employer is not present at the moment—and there is none, only several portraits of politician-looking people glare down at him. Some of them he recognizes, and some he never knew actually existed. He's not into politics after all, and he did not ever succumb to be at the receiving end of the shit the government plays.

Levi dismisses his thought and looks at the other side of the room—this time, he sees a framed photograph of a woman in her late 20s; bronze hair and eyes, a face of someone who seemed to win over many trials beyond her years… and he acknowledges that the woman resembles that Ral girl in the picture—well, not in total appearance, because fuck, Petra Ral seems to be much younger than the one he's currently staring at.

He goes nearer for further inspection, slides his thumb then on one side of the frame, and cringes at the sight of dusts that are left sticking on his finger.

"Mr. Levi Ackerman?"

He frowns at the mention of his name, and as he turns around, he sees an old man—probably in his late 40s—smiling apologetically at him.

Levi nods and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ral." He extends his hand for a handshake, which the old man gladly accepts.

He seems to be a nice person. Good. Negotiations with Edward Ral would be easy.

"But, of course," Edward says between his mild laughter and offers Levi to sit at the wooden chair in front of his table. The latter complies then and the older man speaks again. "Erwin had told me lots about you, and I honestly think that you're perfect for this job."

Levi starts to contemplate the distinctive similarities between pampering little brats and _educating_ a lady—and the idea remains vague to him by the way, but he never had any experiences dealing with people close to his age—and the opposite sex on top of that! And what would they expect from a kindergarten teacher like him to teach Petra Ral?

Damn that Erwin for not giving him details.

Before Edward continues, Levi interrupts him.

"I would like to speak my mind, Mr. Ral." Levi says, "But I wasn't given a clear description of this…" he knocks on the paper twice and looks back at the man. "…job. I'm a teacher—for three-year-old kids, I mean. And I highly doubt you'd need me for your daughter's—"

"Well, about that, I asked Erwin not to mention anything to you."

_Damn. _

Edward once again smiles apologetically. Levi frowns. There has got to be some kind of foul play happening here, he guarantees.

"I was kicked out of my job without being told by the director what the fuck was wrong." Levi's voice came out an octave higher, and he reminds himself to tone his voice down once he remembers that he just spat out profanities in front of his soon-to-be-employer.

"Y-Yeah." Edward stammers. "I intend to tell you everything personally, and I apologize for that."

So there is a gamble after all. He left teaching without knowing what sort of work awaits him, and what if it was some kind of a job that needed a miracle? Even he could not—

"I just need you to turn my daughter into a real woman."

Silence follows not too long and Levi scowls.

"Excuse me?"

"My wife died when Petra was five…" he pauses and steals a glance at the wall on his left, the one where the portrait of the woman Levi was staring at a while ago was attached. "…and after that, we did not know what happened. Petra suddenly started hanging around with my nephews and the rest is history." When the younger man doesn't respond, he goes on. "As you can deduce from that, Petra practically grew with men around her." Edward sighs and places his hand atop the table.

"So you're telling me to make her straight?" With a raised eyebrow, Levi questions the sudden relieved smile that appeared on Edward Ral's face and when the latter nods, Levi reaches for the paper and stares hard at Petra Ral's photo. "Assuming that she really needed some supervisory on her sexuality, what do you expect me to teach her? I doubt that I'd do better than what you think." Levi says while he drops the paper back on the table and crosses his legs. "I can't possibly ask your daughter to answer a simple addition or draw some shit-looking stickman on a piece of paper."

Levi silently flinches when he accidentally blurts again a profanity but he dismisses it when he hears Edward sigh.

"Erwin said that you handle kids well."

"I do." Levi pauses and thinks how Edward Ral assumes that his last sentence may affect his impression of this unresolved predicament. "However, I believe that twenty-three-year-olds needed not be lumped with brats."

"So, is it impossible? I mean, for my daughter to turn into a wallflower?"

He is desperate, Levi can sense. But still, he stands up and gathers his things before he looks back at the old man.

"I never said that it's impossible for your daughter to turn into a real lady. You just have to believe in her a little more." Levi starts walking to the door but stops midway. "This is just a personal opinion, but I think you should seek help from a perfect example of the _wallflower_ you are talking about, not from some lost, wandering tare."

And for the last time, Edward sighs and stands up, offering Levi a smile and striding over the tiled floor of his office.

"Well, it's such a shame, but I guess I can't do something about it. I'll take your advice and ask Erwin to have you back."

With that said, Levi thanks him and prepares himself to leave, but before he gets a hold of the knob, the door opens with a very loud screech, the face of a woman Levi came to know in just a few days greets his eyesight.

Ah… _Petra Ral_.

She glares at him once, then on the person behind him.

"What the hell, dad?!" She shouts and paces forward towards Edward, and Levi silently curses when her shoulder violently slams against his, and he cannot deny that she intended to hurt him.

The girl just fucking provoked him. On purpose.

Levi turns around and frowns upon the girl's sudden outburst—staring long and hard at father and daughter exchanging speech—which is surprisingly amusing, he muses. Although he's not much of a meddling person, he stills and indulges himself; listening to the two's conversation.

And what's more entertaining isn't the complaint or sloppy way of cursing that comes out of Petra Ral's mouth, but the person subjected to the cursing herself. This twenty-three-year-old lady may look like a sweetheart, but she's not the least remarkably creative when it comes to choosing obscenities. If she was worth it though, he might just spare a time to teach her a thing or two about that.

She is entertaining enough to let him think of the pros of agreeing to this occupation.

Once the heated conversation between father and daughter dies down, Petra walks towards him, and for the second time, surprises him by tapping his shoulder.

"Best of luck for the both of us, shorty." Her blatant mischief is conveyed accordingly and she walks away without another word.

He doesn't know if his fingers resigned to involuntarily move at the feeling of another person making physical contact with him or the fact that she just made fun of his height, but Levi is certain that this chick is more than what he bargained for. She may have the mind of a guy, but Levi won't just succumb to what the naked eye can see, because with all due respect, Petra Ral is still a woman: a member of the opposite sex; someone whose beauty may just make thousands of men cry.

Except _him_, of course.

"Mr. Ral. Does your daughter mind overtime lectures?" He starts, stealing the attention of the old man away from the unpleasant introduction.

When Edward turns and smiles, he thinks that this job may not be so bad after all. He got himself quite a nice employer, to say the least.

"W-Well, Petra's been a hardworking girl. I don't think she would."

"Then I take it that there would be no problems with that." He stares at him and nods. "I just hope Ms. Petra Ral is fond of Spartan training as much as I am."

.

-:-

.

It has been four days since Levi started his job as Petra Ral's instructor, and as he shoots a glimpse at the stack of books (ranging from table manners, some foreign language to other preferences for training on how to be a proper lady) beside him, Erwin's lightened face suddenly flashes on his mind.

_Fuck._

He still recalls how the blonde man almost grinned for the news he brought— unfortunately, the story does not end there. He'd actually treat this behavior normal most of the time, but Hanji (Erwin's wife) was involved and her entire existence gives him troubles—and when she was involved, things would not turn out for the better. If only she wasn't pregnant, he'd ditch the party she especially threw for him, but he was being lenient and that was it.

Thankfully this time, there were no casualties (or a mascot she named Chikacchironi) courtesy by Hanji Smith herself.

Erwin practically congratulated him numerous times—as if being Petra Ral's official instructor makes him a multi-millionaire, which is in a sense, almost correct. He does not see though why it turns out to be such a big deal for Erwin and Edward Ral when all he needs is make the woman do this and that—like a freaking squad captain ordering his subordinate… not such a formidable relationship if someone would ask him.

Then he thinks of his home.

He grips the handle of his paper fan (he found it convenient for hitting her shoulder when she messes up) a little too tightly; wondering if leaving his apartment in the hands of his brother-in-law, Eren, would be an excellent choice. If his memory serves him right, the brat is not very capable of keeping even a small area of his house spotless, which is why it tempts him to go back and check if his humble abode is being well-taken care of.

He hardly tries to divert his attention away from his apartment, because seeing his current environment right now just reminds him of his home—even if it was a small one, it was something he worked his butt for—a place worth of his sweat and blood.

"—man. Mr. Ackerman, hey!"

Levi snaps out of his reverie and glances sideward, seeing the bronze-haired woman frowning at him. It dawns upon him that she's five minutes late, but what irks him the most is the way she is dressed; a hat on her head, a shirt too big for her and knee-length khaki shorts.

With a loud sigh, Levi rests his chin on his palm, glaring at her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He half-shouts, his paper fan repeatedly hitting his lap.

Petra frowns at his motions.

"Well, we're not doing a heavy practical today so I thought these clothes would do. Does it even matter? I totally—"

"Go change." Levi impatiently stands up and grabs her head (thankfully, he is two inches taller than her), glaring at her in the most menacing way he can think of and mutters in a low voice, "And it does matter. To me, at least."

She groans and throws his hand away. "The maids are still cleaning my room. I'll do that once they are done."

He's satisfied with that, so he sits down and points at the chair in front of him.

"Sit and we'll start." He declares.

This time, Petra concedes, and the chair grazes the still-wet grass from the rain last night. But it's a pleasant smell, since the blooming flowers overpower the scent of the wild Bermuda grass decorating the rear garden; a perfect place and atmosphere for their 7th lesson since Levi came.

"What's with this?"

"We're doing an exam about your knowledge on tea. I hope you listened enough yesterday. Pick one and tell me what you know about it."

Petra sighs and helps herself with a teacup, and she chooses the one she's most familiar with.

"This," She places the rim of the cup against her mouth and sips a generous amount of liquid. "is an Assam tea; if I'm not mistaken, the most popular from India, because of its highly satisfactory aroma, taste and color—and this is the only tea I enjoy."

"That's the only one you know, Ms. Ral."

"Shut it, man." She's frowning but she immediately takes it back and takes a sip again. "Ah, definitely like the sunrays penetrating through the windows in my room. This actually is acceptable to everyone, isn't it?"

Levi steals the cup from her hands and takes a sip on his own, but Petra shakes her head at the way the ceramic is being held in his hands.

"That's right." He says after a moment and sets down the teacup on the table. "Get on to the next one."

But Petra does not budge, nor does she try to speak. She remains sitting, looking at him with so much wonder, and Levi stares back at her, expressionless.

"I believe we are to start learning here, not fucking hold each other's gaze."

"Tell me about yourself." She blurts out, and she thinks why she did, but he holds his fixed look still and so she crosses her arms and sits back, her legs parted. "I mean, you're always so stiff. You always warn me of my choice of clothing, my way of speaking yet you have the best choice of profanities and you have the freedom to do things your own way… and you're not bothered at what others would say about it."

"I do not have a reputation to uphold, Ms. Ral, unlike you." He keeps up his unreadable face. "I don't think it's necessary. You won't get a thing or two about me other than the shitty lessons you need to learn."

"Come on. You were the one who suggested that we should be friends. Just be grateful that I'm the one initiating this act." She huffs and straightens the cap on her head before she continues to speak. "At least tell me about this Ackerman who's responsible for my… transformation." And she ends with clear vex and a roll of her eyes.

Levi frowns by this time, and Petra suddenly thinks if suggesting such is a good idea, but he then sits back the way she does and crosses his legs. He does not give her an answer right away, but he closes his eyes after a few seconds and straightens himself.

"Only for every correct answer you get."

And she grins at that.

"Better than nothing at all."

Later on, she somehow learns a little background from him; from how he lives by himself in a small apartment and how he got his earnings through teaching brats (she snickers at his choice of word) up to how obsessed he is in terms of cleanliness and how he's planning to continue his college once he gets a considerable amount of money for his fees, so he tells her once again to cooperate with him because he fucking wants to go finish his studies, in which she replies with a stiff 'Yes, sir' and their drill continues, until she stumbles upon one unlucky question about his family. Just in time though, the maids had finished cleaning her room, and he forces her to change this time, because he declares that her clothing is a pain in the ass and so she complies.

"I'll be right back, Levi!"

She calls out with another grin before she disappears, and it surprises him, because it has always been Mr. Ackerman (although she did it at first) for others, and not Levi, just Mr. Ackerman—and no one outside his circle of friends has ever called him by his first name. He once tries to correct her though, as it would not seem professional if she'd call him informally, but she states that they are friends and having such relationship requires that they call each other by their first name—and it's her turn to force him by letting him call her Petra. It was unnerving at first, especially in front of her father, but Edward Ral does not mind at all, and he still insists most of the time.

By the thirty-seventh time she calls him Levi, his initial thought on that rescinds.

In the end, he lets her anyway, and he decides her name sounds good on his lips.

.

-:-

.

"Do we really need it?" Petra asks one time, eyeing the clattering dishware on her hands. For the countless time since he began teaching her, he hits her hand with his paper fan.

"You do it properly or you'll go back from the start." Levi warns her, and she knows better than to argue with a pissed Levi Ackerman (it was due to her wearing another batch of _comfortable_ clothes and so she had to change again).

Petra gives out a heavy sigh and starts to cut the meat in front of her with ease. Levi watches her intently and she herself watches her own move with great care.

Levi admits that these table manners may be one of the hardest things he had taught her, but he praises Petra for being enduring for the past few days (mainly because she's more long-suffering by now, and she gladly acquiesces to her father's humble pleads)—for it took them almost a week just to get this damn thing straight. Even he had a hard time coping (especially when holding the cup), but he had to fix himself or Petra wouldn't heed his orders.

He closely pays attention on how she holds her knife on her right hand—which is right by the way, given that she's a fast learner. She then proceeds to get another batch of spoon for the frozen dessert, and it is hard enough for her that she has to use a _bit _of force. Unfortunately, it's more than enough for Levi, and the sticky food lands on his black pants—most at his face.

The entire kitchen staff stops to look at them, and Petra grimaces at that. She hastily stands up and laughs frantically while attempting to wipe the cream off that got on his face.

"S-Sorry?"

She's dead nervous and worried that Levi is mad, but she cannot read him. But when he leans forward and raises his hand, she feels her cheeks getting cold.

"Payback." He whispers and he feels something hit the back of his head and he turns around to find one of the kitchen staffs named Sasha holding a few packs of cream in her hands (and some around her mouth).

"Food-fight!" Levi hears Petra scream and she smudges his face with a new batch of icy stuff, and that's when the chaos in the kitchen involving the entire staff begins.

He's about to tell everyone to shut the fuck up, but she smiles at him—not a grin or a playful one, but just a delighted, easy smile, something fitting for a lady—and it serves him a reminder to ease off once in a while, so he gives up and decides to avenge himself.

Creams and icings stick on the wall and on the floor, some on the chair and on the table, and most of it on the happy faces inside the kitchen. And the exchange of sticky desserts lasts for about ten minutes or so, until they were wiped off of the plates and Petra sits beside him when the disorder dies down.

"It is fun, isn't it Levi?" He hears her say between her laughs and she hands him a wet towel to clean himself.

"Fun, my ass." He says under his breath; he finds himself smiling nonetheless.

.

-:-

.

It's been two weeks since he became Petra Ral's teacher.

For him, it's safe to assume that she has gotten better at some things; from her posture (though there are some times when she slacks off and he doesn't know if it's accidental or she does it on purpose to piss him off) to her table manners. There are also instances when she wears her baggy clothes when only the two of them are present—or when they don't do lessons, but he continuously reminds her that even in the absence of people, she has to rehearse her appearance. It's useless though, because Petra tells him that she likes it when she could casually talk and do things freely only in front of him and that shuts him up.

"Hey, Levi." She says, lying on her stomach; they spend the time in his room during their break (she in his bed and he in his wooden chair, reading a book that he deems might be helpful for their next lesson) and over the course of time, he came to the decision that he does not mind it when she barges in his room unannounced, unlike the first time she did (with her malicious intentions).

"What?" He responds while flipping the pages of the book he's scanning.

"I'm turning twenty-four next week."

He stops reading and looks at her with a raised brow.

"And I just turned twenty-eight a few weeks ago."

"No, that's not it." Petra turns to lie on her back and blocks the light from the sunrays with her arm. "I mean, I'm getting older."

"So?" He says and continues to flip the pages. "Everyone gets older; even the shitty flowerpot in my apartment."

Sighing, she stands up, walks in front him and she leans forward, placing her arms on his armchair.

"You don't understand, Levi. What if I mess up? What if I fall short of my father's prospects?"

"Hey—"

"I know I only consented to his pleas because he expects something from me and I want to repay him for putting up with me all this time."

"Listen—"

"But honestly, I don't know what to do. I don't want to embarrass him or you in front of everyone."

"You—"

"I'll take many hits possible so I am begging you, please don't give up on me—"

"Petra." Levi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, while his other hand drops the book on the table beside him. He uncrosses his legs. "Shut up for a while."

Petra nods and backs away, letting him stand. And when he does, he raises his hand and pats her head.

"Don't fret because you're doing fine. You're not going to embarrass anyone—not even me." He says and pushes the back of her head so she could look at him. "You have to believe in yourself just as much your father does to you."

She was hesitant at first but when she seeks for doubt in his gray eyes and she finds none, she gratefully smiles and nods.

"Remember that I am your teacher, and I won't allow you to mess up." He mutters and she laughs shakily with a small 'yeah'.

Before she could go though, he turns to her and speaks up.

"I believe in you too, so make me proud."

He doesn't hear her say anything after that, save for the loud beating of her chest against his, her arms around his back.

And _damn_, it felt so right how her soft body fits his toned ones, or how perfect they look together at the moment, but he goes against his wishes and pushes her lightly, silently reminding himself that she is his master and he's just a mere servant.

.

-:-

.

"One and two, one and two, one and—stop the damn music." Levi shouts and the music indeed stops along with the movements of Petra Ral and his dance partner. Levi throws Petra an irritated look, but the latter frowns at him.

"You're too stiff. Do it from the top."

"T-The top?! But Levi, we've gone so far and—"

"The top." He insists and sternly looks at her.

With a groan, Petra stomps her foot on the ground and faces Eld Jinn, one of her cousins who are present to help her with her dance lessons for her birthday.

"Come on, Petra. It's not so bad." Eld smiles and takes her hand, in which she helplessly accepts. He's the oldest of her cousins anyway, and she just can't disrespect him by refusing to repeat the dance from the start. If only it wasn't for her father… and Levi—

"Position." He declares and the music starts again.

It was smooth at first but after a few minutes or when the part where the music beats faster, her feet become inharmonic with Eld's and she gets left behind. Other than that, she becomes too stiff.

This time, she accidentally steps on his foot; she looks at Levi and just as she expected, he looks pissed. _Really_ pissed.

She had already changed partners three times in a row: Günter Schultz was no better than her (and Levi was even more miffed), Petra continued to step on Eld's foot, and finally Auruo Bossard wouldn't shut up while they dance (much to Levi's dismay) so he'd end up biting his tongue, and it just prolonged their time.

Eld is such a good partner, but he's too tall for Petra, and maybe that's the reason why she couldn't keep up with his movements; he moves swiftly, his steps are a bit bigger, and he's used to this, while Petra is not.

"I never thought it would be that hard." Auruo says slumping on the chair, fanning himself with his hand due to exhaustion.

"We never had a real dance before, except for Eld. So we're not really good at this." Günter agrees.

Eld on the other hand shakes his head and smiles. "Petra would do though."

Both of them look at him and he laughs.

"Our baby girl got herself one hell of an instructor after all."

They all look at a seemingly-peeved Levi giving a disgruntled-looking Petra a long sermon, and Auruo merely snickers while Günter agrees for the second time.

.

-:-

.

She still doesn't get it.

They are at their third day practicing the dance but Petra doesn't get any better. No matter how closely he observes and tips her about her steps, it wouldn't match the rhythm, and he grows tired of it.

"One-two, one-two, one—stop." He shouts and they all fall into silence.

Levi sighs loudly and walks near Petra and Auruo.

Petra frowns at that and Auruo fears he'd get scolded again for talking (he surprisingly takes Levi's advices seriously), but they hear nothing from him. Instead, he takes her hand and leads her in the middle, which surprised the two other males, and of course, Petra herself.

"I'll take over from now on." He declares and looks at Auruo. The latter hurriedly walks to the sides and sits on the chair.

"Huh? But I suck at dancing Levi and—" She protests with a frown but he silences her when he raises his index finger.

"Hold on me and don't be stiff. Just follow what you've learned." He says and she nods, placing her palm on his, the other on his shoulder, and she feels his other hand on her waist.

And then the music starts.

Like before, the beginning is smooth and she can follow his lead, but as soon as the music approaches the fast beat, he readies himself, and so does she.

He twirls her around and he grabs her waist but he steps his right foot and she misses a beat. She's being left again.

"Stop." His voice echoes once more and Petra stops moving.

"I-I'm sorry Levi, let's do it from—"

"Wait. I got a hold of this." He signals for Eld not to start the music and the blonde man complies.

Levi does not let go of her and he twirls her without the music accompanying them. Once again, he steps his right foot and that's when he noticed that she unconsciously glides her own before she steps, causing her to miss her rhythm.

"Step immediately after I twirl you. Don't stop midway."

She nods and they get into the position again. He turns her to spin and she glides again. Levi slaps her leg and she flinches.

"I said don't stop. Prepare your foot once you've turned around."

Amidst all her contradictions, she follows him. And it took them a few minutes before she gets it and she sighs in relief.

Levi signals for the music, and they start all over again. Once the music entered the fast beat, he swiftly twirls her and she does not stop, and she can follow his lead all throughout the dance without one of them breaking the rhythm.

As soon as the music stops, Levi sighs and for the first time in three days, he smiles and nods, patting her head.

"You did it."

Petra returns his smile. She's about to suggest that they do it again, but Eld and the others have started congratulating her. She decides she'd ask him later.

.

-:-

.

It's just four days away before her party and she prefers to stay with Levi after the night of his harsh and hellish dance training. It's nine in the evening, and they are both doing nothing; rather, Levi is reading a book, this time, on how to properly engage oneself in a conversation in a party, and she starts to listen to the music (the one they use for the dance) playing on her iPod.

Petra stands up, and starts to dance to the beat; she can do it perfectly now, it's all thanks to her cousins and Levi. And she really feels delighted because of the result of her hard work.

Two minutes of slow movements and the music comes to a fast pace and she prepares herself to spin, although she admits it seems weird doing it without a partner, but Levi does not mind anyway and so doesn't she. Then the beat comes and she perfectly twists her body, but she does not stumble and her steps did not miss a beat, and that's when she realized a hand clinging on her waist, her palm landing on something equally soft as hers.

"L-Levi?"

"Don't stop." He says and she nods, continuing the steps she learned from him.

"But, why? Aren't you reading a book?" She asks, smiling but he shrugs and looks at her.

"I'm saving your ass from looking stupid, dancing alone." And he gives her a curled smile.

So, he thinks it's stupid after all.

But Petra playfully smacks him on the chest and it rumbles when he chuckles and it startles her because it was the first time he did it since she met him. She really hadn't heard him laugh until now, because his pleased state only ranged from (subtle) smiling to his sneers, and this one is new.

"Be ready for the last turn." He reminds her and she nods once more, spinning smoothly, and the music ends with them facing each other.

"That was weird." She laughs and he smiles. "We look stupid ourselves."

"Yeah, it _was_ stupid so I'm not gonna do it again with you." That's when she laughs harder and his smile doesn't falter. But they still danced over and over all through the night until they were both tired.

And that's the first time Levi noticed that her palm is hot against him, and it strangely feels good.

.

-:-

.

It is finally her special day. As expected, big names can be spotted wherever he looks, and he doubts that Petra's party isn't laced at all with politics. He only sees her when Edward Ral formally introduced her to everyone, and he'd lie if he says that she does not look like she's having any progress at all, because she does, and it makes him proud.

She was able to talk to important people without stuttering, was able to dance that fucking dance they spent a lot of time to, and she was perfect. She was able to walk and compose herself with grace that no one would think that she was once manlier than those who asked her to dance.

And he stops at that. Did he really succeed in turning her into a real woman?

But Levi laughs inside soon, and he wonders how a mere kindergarten teacher had managed to do something about what he once thought was impossible, but he thinks of Petra again, and he couldn't argue more.

He finds solace on one of the trees in the garden, and he rests his back on its trunk, closing his eyes.

Levi imagines the party in an even intense state, hence the loud music playing in the background. But he chooses to stay where he can relax and be at peace even for a short while.

A few moments later, he hears the grass rustling, indicating that someone is coming over.

He just didn't expect it to be the celebrant herself, limping.

"Levi! Finally, thank goodness! I've been looking for you!" She exclaims and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees him looking at her, her red stilettos still on her hands. "What are you doing here?"

Petra strides over the grassy path and when she gets a few centimeters from him, she taps his legs with her foot, and Levi moves sideward giving her a space, and she sits beside him.

"It's fucking noisy outside." He says, looking at her now crumpled black dress. "And why the hell are you here?"

"I'm tired dancing. This dress is short and damn itchy. And my feet hurt."

Petra complains, tugging the hem of her clothing and scratches her neck down to her arms and Levi scowls at her manners so he slaps her hands away.

"Don't do that again. It's an eyesore."

She groans out of disapproval, but she obeys him.

"Aren't you happy with your party?" He asks her a few moments later and she looks at him.

Petra only sees him raising his eyebrows, but she knows he's curious as to why she'd dumped her very own celebration. And she doesn't know why, but she decides that being with him is enough than tons of people gathering and celebrating her birthday. She tries to find an answer in the back of her mind, and she can't find any.

She laughs instead and he looks away from her.

"I'm done with my job, Levi. I've impressed a lot of people tonight." She says with a smile and she wonders if she had made him proud—because it is a big deal for her, and she doesn't want to embarrass Levi, not as an instructor nor as a teacher, but just simply Levi himself. And it would really disappoint her if she does not surpass his expectations.

"I told you not to be stiff, didn't I?" He says with a sigh and he stares at her again. "Go with the rhythm and see if they can keep up with you."

Levi doesn't have a single idea why he says that, but he thinks it feels right, even though his opinions really don't matter just because it was outside his range of job.

He simply didn't care.

"So it's alright if I set my own rhythm?" She asks him and he shrugs.

"Probably."

They sit without talking seconds later, and they did nothing but stare at the starless sky, and they both think that there's a big possibility that it will rain, but neither mind it and they continue to bask in the cold air and the scent of fresh lilies and daisies around them.

But Petra suddenly stands up in front of him and he's left staring at her from his seat.

"Levi, let's celebrate my birthday outside." She says with a huge grin, but she thinks it's not a smart idea when he frowns and shakes his head.

"We don't have anything to use to go out. The security is tight." He replies and closes his eyes. As much as he loved her suggestion, there's no way they'd be able to pass through without using any means of transportation.

And that's when he hears a loud clanking sound in front of his face, and he opens his eyes and finds her wide smile.

"I borrowed Eld's motorcycle."

Levi chuckles and shakes his head, grabbing the keys from her hands, and Petra starts to question the fast beating of her heart when his fingers come in contact with hers.

"Now I'm more than fucking proud of you."

He gives her a lopsided smile and she finds herself smiling back, and she decides she may have a hint why her heart does so.

It does not take them too long until they have successfully made it outside, and no one noticed them leave. He's driving and she's on his back clinging on him, and she shouts with glee but he doesn't mind.

Then it starts to rain.

Levi stops the vehicle and they both seek shelter, but they soon decide to play a bit more, so Petra pulls him from the shade and they are soaking wet; again, they don't mind.

He thinks that Petra is having too much fun, and he's not one to ruin her birthday by applying his rules and regulations outside, so he gives up and shares her sentiment.

It may be weird for two formally-dressed people goofing and dancing in the rain, but he's never felt any better.

.

-:-

.

"Come in." Levi says, opening the door of his apartment, and Petra was amazed by how it was maintained clean even in Levi's absence, and she remembers how much of a clean freak he is.

"Your apartment actually has a homey feeling." She remarks and welcomes herself in.

"It's just your imagination."

He then leaves her to get a change of clothes, and while he's away, Petra glances around the house and she smiles at the motif; black and white—very Levi-like. She looks at her right, and there's a large bookshelf filled with foreign, thick books she's never encountered before. The sides are occupied by funny doodles and drawings, and she recalls the time when he mentions his job as a kindergarten teacher.

Now that she thinks about it, she wonders how those children survived under his supervision. And she feels sorry for them when she gains recollection of his paper fan and his slaps.

Petra looks closer and she reads the name printed on one of the arts.

"Caroline… Jaeger."

"That's my niece—a promising painter. And she's three."

Petra hears Levi mumble from behind, and she finds him wearing a new set of clothes: a black sweatshirt and black pants, complementing his light skin tone.

"Go change." He orders and she stares at the clothes in his hand.

The size is bigger than hers and he thinks if she's uncomfortable (anymore) wearing a man's clothing after all this time, so he draws back his hand and attempts to walk away to find if there were any clothes his sister left (and he finds it convenient that they seem to have the same body size), but he stops midway when she grabs his arm and grins.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's the best set I could ask for."

He smirks at that so he hands it to her.

This is the Petra Ral he knew.

.

-:-

.

"So you have a niece after all?" Petra asks while she settles herself on his sofa beside him, sipping the tea he made while she was changing, and she thinks that it is a familiar taste in her buds.

"I never said that I don't have one." He sips his own, and he leans back, staring at the television screen showing a late-night talk show he's not fond of; but Petra insists that they watch it, and so he agrees as part of granting her wish. And his attention shifts to the black tea in his cup. "What is this called?" He inquires and he looks at her.

Petra looks back at him and she realizes he's talking about the tea, and she inwardly smiles, recalling their 7th lesson in the rear garden.

"Would you now answer my question if I get its name right?" She asks, and wonders if he'd tell her about his family this time.

Levi nods and looks at the television, waiting for her answer.

"This," She pauses and takes a sip again, and she thanks the heavens when she remembers the name. "is Black Tiger Chai; something smooth and sleek."

He nods again and sips. "Correct."

He waits for her to shoot her question, but she doesn't speak up and he diverts his attention at her and she just stares at him. He frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, uh, nothing. It's just that… I think this suits you best."

"What does?" He asks with a frown and he hears Petra shift closer.

"This chai tea; it's just like you." She answers and leans against the backboard, waiting for him to ask why, but she assumes he's not gonna say anything so she continues. "You were actually someone I never thought I'd be friends with. You were so mean to me, and you hit me all the time. You do the oddest of things when you want to, and you care not even the slightest how others would perceive it. But the next second, you were being strangely kind and say the kindest and most comforting words and it confuses me." She pauses and heaves a long sigh. "Just like this tea; it was served hot yet it feels so ironic how it cools and relaxes you down."

Levi does not move, but he sets his teacup down afterwards.

"You sound as if I'm an overrated character here." He says, not flinching when he hears her slam the cup on his table.

"I'm not overestimating you Levi. I'm telling the truth. I honestly think that I could not ask for any better teacher than you." She holds his arm but it surprises her when he takes her hand away from him, and she thinks he finds no pleasure in being touched by her, and she tries to tell herself that she's not bothered.

But it bewilders her even more when he grabs her shoulder instead and he pulls her to him, rubbing her arms up and down, telling her over and over again that she's his best student and she does exceed his expectations.

And somehow in the back of their minds, they wished they know why it sounded so painful whenever they try to convince themselves that they would remain as student and teacher forever.

.

-:-

.

Levi wakes up to the unusual sweet aroma tickling his nose, so he stands up and fumbles towards the kitchen.

"Oh. Good morning, Levi. Sorry I made myself welcome in your kitchen. I used a few ingredients from your cupboard." Petra smiles at him and he cannot decide if she looks good because of his apron or because it feels fucking perfect seeing her in his kitchen as if she fits the role of a loving wife.

But he dispatches his thought and walks towards her swiftly, taking a glance at the plates of food, and he suddenly feels hungry for the first time since yesterday.

"Help yourself." He hears Petra say and laugh, so he nods and grabs a spoon, filling it with her delicacies.

He takes a bite and he comes to the conclusion that Petra wouldn't need to learn to cook, and that reduces one of their lessons.

"How is it?" She asks and his mouth merely curls upwards.

"Not bad." He says, though he knows that's an understatement, but he chooses to limit his words lest she slacks off once again when she finds out that she doesn't need any help in this field.

Petra untangles the apron from her body and leans over the kitchen counter.

"I've already called Eld and explained the situation." She says and gets herself a spoon and takes a bite of her own. "Dad isn't mad, so we don't have to worry."

He nods and silently thanks that Edward is a considerate man.

"And, about yesterday, for staying and celebrating with me…" Petra mumbles and walks towards him. Levi raises a brow when she stops just a few centimeters away from him and he freezes suddenly when she tiptoes and lands a kiss on his cheek. "…I could not thank you enough."

He looks at her and she looks equally embarrassed as he does, but she's at his mercy right now and he tries to prevent his heart from flipping with just a single gesture from her, so he startles her (and himself) by grabbing her arms and leaning towards her ear.

"That's not how you express gratitude, Petra." His voice sounds husky in her ears, and before she could ask any further, he had already grabbed her waist with his arms and her lips with his own, and she tastes his mouth; like the smooth and sleek texture of the Black Tiger chai, and the sweetness of honey in her desserts.

And she finds herself kissing him back.

Petra slides her arms around his shoulders and she notices how smooth his raven hair feels against her palms; she tugs it a little tighter and so does his arms on her waist.

Levi pushes her body backwards until she hits the kitchen counter, and he places his weight on her.

He searches if there's any hint of regret, and there was none. He loves it in fact; the way she caresses his head or how great her body is pushed against him, and he decides he could live with that for the rest of his life.

And Levi recalls this kind of affection he only sees in sick television dramas and sappy chick flicks, and he comes to realization and he almost shits himself.

He's in love.

He's fucking in love with Petra Ral.

But he thinks it's not enough, and he wants more, so he experimentally coaxes her tongue with his own, and she elicits a sound he's now proud of. He proceeds to lift her right leg up and he stops kissing her.

"Push me if you don't want to continue this." He says, almost out of breath, but he silently sighs in relief when she mutters a breathy 'Don't stop, you idiot!' and pulls him to her again, this time, he follows her lead.

Petra clings onto him despite their small difference in height, and she traps his waist with her legs, and Levi leads her out of the kitchen to his room.

He sets her on the ground and he starts kissing her again, from her mouth down to her neck and collarbones, making her sigh. All too gently, he pushes her in his bed, and he follows.

Petra gasps when she feels his weight slump down on her, and she could feel every muscle on his body, and she sighs again in delight when he uses his tongue on her neck. It tickles her and she giggles, and it causes her to grip his white sheet.

Petra suddenly muses if there were any other women who had slept with him in his bed, and she hopes—she _really _hopes that she'd be the first and last woman he'd sleep with, because it gives her an unsettling feeling that Levi would be interested in any other girl than her.

It is partly funny that she considers herself a lady now, but it feels pleasant such as being treated like a princess. The most frustrating part about that though is she doesn't have a clue why she feels great.

Maybe it was the way he kisses or touches her, or the fact that he's talented in so many things, or how harsh he is and his mouth. Maybe it was the way he hits her and laughs with her at the most stupid things.

Or perhaps, it was Levi himself? Levi who never gave in when she seduced him—or the Levi who'd order her to go change when she'd wear her comfortable clothes and stick an icing on her face and calm her down when she's nervous or dance with her until she gets everything right. It was Levi in the end that stayed up with her and treated her like a lady.

It was Levi—her teacher, her instructor; someone who's responsible for her turning into a woman. And she is his student.

_And this is all wrong._

Petra suddenly jolts and pushes him up, and she looks up at him, but he cannot read her face. He is surprised, and he's about to touch her but she speaks.

"I… Sorry, it's just that… I feel that this isn't right." She looks down, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry to lead you on, but I can't do this after all."

She hears shuffling and she notices that he backs away from her and he sits at the edge of the bed.

"Don't be." He says and Petra looks up at him, and she defines the look he has right now the same as the one he had when she first met him; cold and distant, dead and devoid of emotion. And she tries to reach out to him to take back what she said—really, she tries, but she decides it was better that she didn't when he looks at her and says, "It would look bad if a teacher fucks his student."

And for the second time, she wishes they were more than that.

.

-:-

.

Four days have passed since her birthday, and Petra doesn't find the energy to stand, but she needs to, for her self-study, since he was excused after that fateful day because he had a phone call about his sister giving birth, and so they had to cancel all their lessons as he was needed to assist his brother-in-law.

But she's somehow thankful for that, because she doesn't know how to face him after what happened.

She wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway, so she decides she'd just sleep the whole day, but her phone rings signifying a text message.

Petra immediately stands up when she sees his name and hurriedly opens her inbox.

'_Get the fuck in the garden now'_, it says and she didn't wait a minute or two to take a shower.

To hell with embarrassment.

She just terribly missed him so much.

.

-:-

.

It was just four days yet Petra feels as if she hadn't seen him for a long time; he's a wreck, dark circles are under his eyes and he looks like he's been deprived of food and sleep for the past few days.

"How… is your sister?" She initiates a conversation, and she hopes he'd respond, but he doesn't, so she pays her attention back to the flowers she needs to trim for her flower arrangement lesson.

"She's fine." He answers afterwards, and it surprises her, so she looks up only to see his impassive face. "Caroline's got a baby brother."

Petra nods, and clutches the scissors in her hands.

She starts to cut the twigs and unnecessary branches, but she does not notice the end of her scissors extending a centimeter, and she ends up cutting the flower too, falling on the table.

She expects him to shout and hit her, but nothing comes out of his mouth, not even a simple profanity. He just stares at her and tells her to do it again. And she notices that his voice does not seem to be the same with what she's used to, and she resolves that she'd rather have him shout at her or slap her hand with his paper fan, but he doesn't.

And it hurts like hell.

.

-:-

.

Petra could not believe her eyes when her father hands her the evaluation paper for her performances. She got grades no lower than 95, and she wonders if she really did improve or Levi was just being lenient at her.

But she remembers that Levi was never lenient, so she smiles and thanks her father.

She's about to go, clutching her paper, but her father stops her and hands her another paper.

Petra, although confused, accepts the paper from his hands, and the first thing she notices is his neat handwriting addressed to her father.

She looks up at him, frowning, wondering why he'd let her read something that wasn't entitled for her.

"Read it." He says and she nods and continues.

But it was different from the first one. It got nothing to do with her evaluation or performance, or her lessons.

It was written by Levi himself—for himself.

She just stops and stares at her father, and he looks at her with sympathy.

"I could not stop him, I'm sorry."

But Petra laughs and she scratches the back of her head.

"It is fine dad, it's not like we need him more than his sister does."

Then she excuses herself and walks straight to her room.

She still has that betraying smile, and she convinces herself that she indeed is fine. But she slumps down once she has closed the door, and that's when she starts to break down and weep, cursing his name over and over for making her feel miserable.

And she could not stop herself from crying the whole day.

.

-:-

.

She was introduced to a new instructor a week later.

Although she says that she doesn't need any more tutoring, her father insists that she has to continue what she had started, and so she does.

Eld and the others would advice her to smile, and she's more than glad that they would do their best to cheer her up, and she really needs it, so she tries to.

But in the end, she finds herself unable to move on.

Her tea tastes bland, and she forgets how close their scents are to blooming flowers of lilacs and daisies; of morning dew and fresh leaves, and no matter how hot they feel against her tongue, it does not make her any assured. She does not find food-fighting fun anymore, and the more she thinks of it, the more she realizes that it was stupid, and she would chant his initial opinion about it like a mantra on her mind. And she cannot find her own rhythm; she cannot go with the flow of music and it frustrates her because she's supposed to create her own, yet for every tea she sips, every sweet she tastes and every twist, glide and turn she makes all remind her of him, and she realizes she will never be able to make a beautiful spin anymore without him.

There are times when she'd purposely mess up, and she waits for her instructor to shout at her or hit her, but it never came. She had dressed the way she used to before she met him, but her instructor doesn't mind, and she finds herself itching to tear it in two and wear the ones that he'd ask her to. Sometimes, her tongue slips and she calls his name, but she stops midway and tells herself that it should be Ms. Lenz, and not Mr. Ackerman, or Levi; that he's not by her side anymore pampering or scolding her.

Somehow, she'd manage to avoid thinking of him for the whole day, yet she'd find herself in his room at night, sitting at the edge of his bed and recalls his scent.

As the days grow longer, the more unbearable it becomes for her.

And she cannot believe that her life with him goes down the drain just because of her one stupid mistake of convincing herself that they aren't cut out for love at all.

.

-:-

.

Her father summons her to talk one day.

Edward Ral declares that her instructor officially resigns, and Petra wonders if she was horrible towards her.

"No, darling. She said you're knowledgeable enough and do not need any more lessons. Congratulations." He laughs and she smiles, but he notices that it doesn't reach her eyes, and he holds her hand. "You know Petra, I loved your mother and I still do."

Petra looks up at him, amazed that her father is still able to talk lovingly about her late mother, even if she's gone for almost two decades.

"She was brash yet sweet. You probably got that from her." And he laughs and she does the same, missing how she could talk so freely with her father about the woman they both love. "And the greatest thing I love about her is that she wasn't afraid to go against the odds—even if she was against the whole world."

Petra stops at that, and she gives a sad smile.

"I envy mom." She says. "I did not have the guts to go against what people would say." And she covers her face with her palms, her eyes starting to water as she thinks of him.

"Petra, honey." He calls and she lifts her head up. With a smile, Edward wipes her tears and pulls her to him. "Do you love Levi?"

She stops and asks herself his question.

_Do I love Levi?_

Then she remembers everything about him; from his paper fan and his subtle kindness up to the way his vulgar speech comes out of his mouth and the gentle and wild kisses it makes. And she recalls the times she was with him, especially the day after her birthday, and she decides she really wants him and she needs not to doubt her heart anymore.

"I do." Her answer comes out in a choke and she cries harder, clutching her father's shirt. "I love Levi. I love him so much."

And she feels her father soothing her back with his large and caring hands, and she could not be any more thankful than having a great father.

"Then you should go." He says with a gentle pat on her back and he wipes her tears once more. "Remember that student and teacher are just titles used by people as an excuse. And I know you have none, so bring him back and give this old man a chance to see his grandchild."

And she laughs at that.

"Thank you dad. I love you so much." She says affectionately and he nods.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Petra was about to go, but he calls her again and she turns back and stares at him in wonder.

"Regardless of your gender, you'll always be my princess."

And she smiles, a real one this time.

.

-:-

.

She is excited. She knows she is.

So when she spots his apartment, she hastily climbs down the car and knocks at the door. But as soon as she hears footsteps, her heart suddenly does a 360-degree flip and she thinks again of the many things she wants to tell him.

The doorknob moves and she smiles, but the moment the door opens, she's more than surprised to see someone unfamiliar other than him staring at her.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" The blonde man asks with a smile, and she smiles back, a bit awkwardly.

She checks if she got the wrong place, but she didn't. The number 11 is painted on the door, and it is the number of Levi's apartment.

"Uhm." She starts to mumble. "Please correct me if I'm wrong. But doesn't a Levi Ackerman live here?"

She sees him frown, and he repeats his name over and over, until his head shots up and his neck-length hair bounces.

"Ah, you mean Mr. Ackerman?"

"Yes, that's the one!" She says excitedly but the man frowns again and she frowns in return.

"Didn't he tell you? He sold this house to me last week, and he has already moved in."

.

-:-

.

Petra sighs.

She had been so excited that she never thought it would turn out like this. As soon as she thought she could reach him again, he goes missing, and she doesn't have a single clue where he moved in.

She wants to cry, but she's too tired to do so. So she goes straight to her room, trying to avoid everyone, most especially her father, at all costs. She doesn't have a face to show him right now, although she doesn't want to just give up now that she has firmed her resolve.

Before she enters her room, she stops just in front of his and she sighs.

"It's not like he's here." Petra laughs at that, but she opens the door anyway. And she freezes when she spots the figure she's been longing to see sitting at the edge of the bed.

She hastily shuts the door and breathes.

"T-That's ridiculous. He's not here." She laughs again and turns to leave, but before she could do, the door bangs open and she freezes for the second time when his hand meets her arms and she feels she's being pulled inside the room.

"It's the first time you see me in weeks and you ignore me?" Levi says with a frown, and Petra cannot find the right words to say (and she realizes that the words she was supposed to tell him earlier just vanished), so she just stares at him and slaps his face with both of her palms, testing if he was real.

He slaps her hands away and Petra tries not to tear up at the familiar sting on her arms and she laughs.

Yes, he's real, and finally, she can feel him again.

"You're such an asshole, you know that?" She says and laughs still, smacking his chest and Levi doesn't hold her back this time.

After all, he feels that he really had been an asshole when he submitted a resignation letter without her knowing; he would tell himself that it was for his sister, yet in the end, it was just his defense mechanism to try and forget everything that happened between them. But damn her, because just when he thought he could stop lingering on the pain he suffered from her, he finds himself empty and unable to move on. And he came to the conclusion that he doesn't want to let her go anymore.

"I'm very well aware, thank you for stating the obvious." He hopes she would laugh, but she doesn't, and she raises her face and he sees her crying, so he doesn't say anything.

"Why did you leave me?" She asks, and he notices she looks miserable; she's pale and she's gotten thinner than the last time he saw her, and he'd lie if he'd say that he wasn't dying to hug her that time.

"Aren't you one, conceited brat?" He asks back, crossing his arms, and Petra decides she indeed isn't dreaming, because he's here talking in his infamous cheeky language. "You almost fucked me then pushed me away, and you expect me to stay?"

His brow is raised and Petra is tempted to laugh, because this is the normal Levi, and she hopes he isn't mad anymore. But she doesn't, and she stares at him for a while.

"I wanted to do that of course—to fuck you, I mean." She gives in and sheepishly laughs and she sighs. "But I knew I was wrong for thinking that titles had to be a boundary. I'm sorry."

Levi produces a loud 'hm', and Petra frowns, thinking that he's supposed to forgive her.

"You need not to worry. I did not come here to retain that stupid title anymore." Levi says, sitting in the bed.

Petra looks down, wondering what he meant, and she thinks that maybe, Levi is officially cutting any ties with her—and she starts to panic. She can't think of surviving another day without him—not when he's in front of her again. She's not gonna fucking let go of him!

"You're not… you're not going to teach me anymore?" She stutters, and she starts tearing up when he shakes his head.

"I've already taught you everything. There's nothing left for you to learn."

He says and he gives her a smirk then, and her heart starts to race so fast she imagines it would jump out of her chest, and she stops and waits for his next words.

"So I came here as Levi Ackerman, not your teacher."

It takes her a few seconds before she gets it, and her mouth curls up little by little.

"And why is that?" She whispers, walking towards him slowly.

"I'm applying for a different title this time: Petra Ral's boyfriend. Your father thinks I fit that position." He answers, still with a smirk, and Petra doesn't waste any more time so she jumps on him and she starts kissing him in his bed, and he kisses back with equal force.

And finally, they both think that there's no restriction anymore.

But Petra stops and Levi stares up at her.

"You're hired."

So he smirks and he pushes her head to him, and he finds that this is the sole thing he wanted.

For the second time though, Petra delays him and Levi glares at her.

"What the hell is it now, Petra?"

"W-Wait. I just thought you said something wrong." She says, breathing heavily, her lips swollen. "You haven't taught me _everything_."

Levi raises a brow and asks a low 'what', while his arm is curling around her waist and the other is caressing her thighs.

"Kids. Dad wants one, but you haven't taught me how to make them." Petra says with a challenging smile and she encircles her arms around his neck and puts her forehead against his.

Levi stops and stares and breaks into a smile, and he immediately runs a finger on the fallen strap of her dress, and he looks at her with intensity and so does she, so he leans near her ear and says, "Then we'll just have to try our damn best learning about that."

And so they did all through the night.

.

-:-

.

A/N: I'm so worn out. Haha. I never thought I could write a one-shot as long as this. But I love rivetra and I have been planning on writing this for a while. This is actually inspired by an article I've read about a wealthy man planning to give millions (or billions, I can't really remember) of dollars to the man who'd marry his lesbian daughter, so I thought of Petra.

I'm not really good in details when it comes to kissing, sorry for giving weird descriptions, and excuse me for any grammatical mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue but I'm doing my best. I am hoping though that I portrayed each character well.

And I'm proud of how freaking great my otp is. XD

So yeah, I feel so accomplished and I'm going to sleep.


End file.
